Through partnership with the Office of Minority Health, Office of Public Health and Science (OMH/OPHS), the NCMHD provided funds to collaborate on programs designed to improve the literacy of minority children, to increase the recruitment and retention of minority students at pre-college and college entrance levels, and to support undergraduate and graduate minority students in biomedical sciences.